Silver pleasure
by DexterFan4249
Summary: Pat and Tiffany finally get together after the dance. Warning... Smut Don't read if easily offended.


They eventually arrived outside of Tiffany's house. It was now dark. They had been going steadily for a few weeks since the dance, going out on dates, even back to that diner, yet they hadn't spent the night together yet. He turned to her.

"Well. This is it." He smiled awkwardly.

"It would seem that way." She returned his smile.

Pat tried desperately to ignore the fact that he did not want to say goodbye to her.

"Thank's I had a good time"He meant it more than he cared to admit.

"Yes. It has. Goodbye then Pat, See you tomorrow." With that she leaned over and kissed him. Her lips were warm and supple, and her heady perfume filled his senses suddenly and desperately. She moved away from him again.

With a final cheeky smile, she turned and started to walk up the drive to her garage conversion away from him.

"'Tiffany!" He was surprised to hear his own voice. She turned to face him. She did not look surprised.

He did not speak for a moment, and they stood silently for a time, looking at at each other. Then she said the words for him..

"Would you like to come in?"

Not taking her eyes from her, but not speaking either, he walked towards her. When he reached her, he still did not speak, did not touch her, but merely smiled that deep smile, reflected in the dancing blue eyes. The rest of the world disappeared.

Not looking at him, he walked through the dance studio and up the stairs to the bedroom. Pat removed his coat and jacket and through it on the floor. She did the same with her coat. Then they stood apart and silent for a moment. The atmosphere of the room was overwhelming But it was not a feeling of shame or guilt. At that moment, all he could focus on was the sexy, beautiful woman standing before him. The feeling was need.

She stepped forward, and now stood only a foot away from him. He could smell her perfume. She held his gaze, that same tender mysterious smile playing around her mouth.

Then Tiffany brought her hands up slowly, and moved them to his shirt. Her long fingers undid the top three buttons. He did not move, simply waited to see what she would do next, but his chest rose and fell rapidly. Then he felt what he had felt those years before, lying on the forest floor. Hands, warm and soft, pressing against his heart, feeling it pounding steadily within.

She looked at where her hand lay on his chest. She smiled, deep and warm, almost relieved to feel his heart still beating hard under her fingers.

"Pat" her breath was barely audible. He suddenly reached up and grasped her wrist, pressing the hand even harder onto his skin. Her smile faded and was replaced by a profound look of deep certainty.

It was Pat who moved first, bringing his head down, closer, closer until at last his lips touched hers. At first they did not move, the tenderness of that initial contact enough for a moment. But then he stirred his lips under hers, parting them and opening her mouth for him. She was warm and moist, and smelt of that rich floral aroma he had smelt earlier. Now she started to move under him more fervently, and he responded, pressing his lips harder into hers. Then tentatively at first, he let his tongue flit out, questing into her hot wetness. He found her tongue and flitted his gently over it. She did the same, meeting it with hers, their passion growing ever more needy.

He brought his hands up to clasp her head, tilting it to give him better access. She moaned into his mouth and he felt the throb in his groin pulsing hard, and his erection pressing painfully against his trousers. He had risen more swiftly than he could ever remember.

He tore himself away from her mouth and let his travel down her neck until it came to rest at the base of her throat. He kissed, sucked and nuzzled the tender flesh he found there. Once again, her perfume intoxicated him, and he groaned into her skin, causing her to reach up to his head, pulling it hard against her.

His hands came up, fumbling for the buttons on her dress, but he could not concentrate enough to do it, and instead held the materially tightly in his hands and pulled, ripping it in two. Her breasts were revealed to him, pale heaving mounds, straining for release from the confines of her bra. He reached swiftly round and undid the clasp. She helped by pulling it off her shoulders and tossing it to the side. He pulled back momentarily to look at her. She was beautiful; her body as young and firm as he could wish.

She pulled his head back to hers, holding his gaze intensely for a moment, before searing him with another deep kiss. He knew what he needed, and before long, he tore himself away from her exquisite mouth to quest down, down to her swelling breasts. Holding one firmly in his hand, he lowered his head to the other, quickly finding the nipple and pulling it hard between his lips. She gasped hard and strengthened her grip in his hair.

Pat could not get enough of the tight pink bud in his mouth. He sucked and laved the nipple until it rose to a point of exquisite sensation under his tongue. It was amazing, but he knew his cock, so hard and desperate within his trousers would need to be released. As if on cue, he felt hands at his belt and buttons, and the tension was relieved somewhat as his trousers parted. Instinctively he brought his mouth away from her breast and stood, allowing her to push his boxers down as well. At last he was free, and felt his throbbing erection bounce out of its confines and rise in expectation towards her.

Tiffany smiled down at the sight before her, biting her lip with anticipation. She sank to her knees and he could only watch in wonder as he saw her red mouth open wide, and her tongue flit out in preparation to engulf him in her wet warmth. She glanced up at him momentarily, and he felt a desperate throbbing from his rock-hard cock. He could not stop a groan sounding from him, and with that she lowered her head around him.

It was phenomenal. His mind clouded and his head fell back. She pulled him deep into her mouth, further back than he had ever experienced before. Her tongue still managed to swirl and lick around him, sending shoots of pleasure shooting up his cock. She pulled back and licked lightly with her tongue around the tip. He reached down and grabbed her head, as much for support as anything. He wondered if he could remain standing with the sensations she was drawing from him. He felt her tongue quest deep into the slit and capture the pre-cum oozing out rapidly into her mouth.

_Shit, she must stop_, or he would come immediately, and he wanted this extraordinary pleasure to last for as long as it could. Reluctantly, he reached down to her shoulders, and heaved her up, his cock protesting with a painful jolt as she relinquished it from her mouth.

She was standing before him, and he took the opportunity to remove the rest of her clothes, and his. Then once they were fully naked, he lowered her onto the sofa and knelt between her legs. She gazed down at him, her hand coming over to caress his face, that same enigmatic smile caressing her face. He could stand it no longer. Placing his hands on her knees, he pushed her legs far apart and revealed her glistening sex to him. He could see how wet she was already, and he looked at her before him with awe and delight.

He was making her wait and it became too much for her. She groaned and arched up to him, words at last breaking the silence of the room.

"Please ... _please, Pat_, ... _I need you_ ... I want you ..."

He needed no further invitation, and with a final glance at her desperate face above him, lowered his head to her dripping folds. She immediately moaned incoherently and pressed herself hard into him.

She tasted of the sweetest nectar, and he wanted only to disappear up into her, drinking her in as he went. His tongue pushed as deep into her as he could, then flitted back out, sweeping up her folds until it found the tender kernel of flesh at the top. She arched desperately off the sofa, a deep gasp of air pulled into her. He licked delicately around the swollen bud, drawing constant moans from the woman above him. Her hands came down to clasp in his hair and the pain caused him not only to groan against her wet flesh, but also brought a throbbing reminder of his own needs. His engorged member swayed desperately between his legs, but he wanted only to please this woman, taste the pleasure he was drawing from her.

He ran his tongue back down, dipping into her once again to suck in more of the sweet juice as it poured into his mouth. Then he swept up again, and flicked urgently over her engorged clit. He needed more of her, and drew his fingers up, pushing two deep inside, finding her wet and pliant. He sucked her hard into his mouth and suddenly felt her tense on him. Then with a wrenching cry she came around his mouth and fingers. She arched high off the sofa, and gasped his name. "Pat_!_ Oh god, yes, yes ... _oh god_ ..." The hand in his hair gripped hard, but still he held himself there, drinking in the taste, feel and sounds of her ecstasy. It was exquisite. Tiffany continued to moan and twitch for some time, but he did not move from her.

Only when her hands at last relaxed on his scalp and her breathing became more measured, did he at last pull back.

He stood up and looked down on her. Her perfectly sculpted face was flushed and glowing, and she slowly opened her eyes to gaze blearily up at him. "Thank you," she gasped, still breathing deeply, that same smile shining from her face.

He could only stay looking down at her, her taste still strong and sublime on his tongue.

Then she brought her hand up towards him, her eyes moving down to his erect member, jutting straight out towards her. The smile turned into a smirk of sorts, and she sat up, taking both his hands and pulling him down onto the sofa beside her. "And now, sweet ... your turn."

Fluidly and gracefully she pushed him down on the sofa and swung her legs around him, positioning herself just over his tip. She leaned over him, her dark hair falling into her face, and smiled that delicious smile down to him again. He could hardly believe the sight of the woman above him and he throbbed painfully, a groan of need escaping him. Her hands came to his chest and she ran them idly over the muscles she found there, clearly delighting in the feel of the firm body beneath her.

She laughed a little, and reached down to capture his lips in hers, her delicate tongue flitting in to taste him gently again before she pulled back up.

Then fixing her eyes into his, she started to move down. Pat's mouth fell open in rapt expectation. As the tip of his swollen cock entered her, he thought he may pass out. Her slick walls squeezed the head, and sent an immediate jolt of pleasure surging through him. He desperately wanted to thrust up into her, but managed to restrain himself, allowing her complete control over the pace. She bit on her lip as she felt him filling her inch by inch, and her eyebrows furrowed in attentive pleasure, but she did not take her eyes from his.

Pat was nearly fully inside this beautiful woman now, and as she clamped around him, he felt himself swelling once again. His muscles seemed to be humming, poised, his world focused on his member so tightly encased in warm wet velvet. He knew he would not last long. Then just as he thought he could take no more, she started to raise herself up, dragging herself over him with exquisite languor.

He groaned deliriously. "God ... _please_ ..."

She leaned over to him, whispering in his ear. "What ... Pat? What is it? Tell me what you feel ... what you want."

He moaned once more, she was moving down again now. "Too much ... _too good ... fuck_ ... don't stop ... god, I'm coming ... _I'm coming!"_

She moved hard down onto him suddenly, milking his pleasure as it ripped through him. He cried out as his seed shot up into her in hot explosive bursts. He could now not prevent himself from thrusting his hips high off the sofa and as deep into her as he could. He hit her cervix, and as she felt him spasming into her, her own pleasure washed around her over and over. Her head fell back and she groaned her ecstasy out in deep gasping cries. As her walls pulsed around him, it brought a last spurt from him, and his hips collapsed back on the bed

She lay down on top of him, pushing her damp hair out of her face, and panting hard against him. He dropped a hand over her smooth back and held her there.

They lay together for a while, neither moving, save for their mutual heavy breathing. She stood up her breasts glowing in the warm light, the nipples standing straight out, her long legs stretching out below her. He gasped in with the sight and despite having just come so spectacularly, immediately felt himself harden again. She glanced down, seeing him, and reached her hand out to him. He rushed into her arms and took her mouth desperately in his, plunging his tongue into her. She gasped with his sudden passion, and exhaled a joyous laugh. He moved down to her breast, pulling the nipple hard into his mouth, tugging and biting it in his teeth. His hand moved to the other breast, and he pinched and twisted the nipple hard, desperate to possess her completely. Tiffany pulled in a sharp breath of pleasured pain, but followed it with an immediate groan of exhilaration. To have this man feeding off her body brought her such complete pleasure she thought she would come without him even touching her core.

She pushed against his hips and Pat felt his cock fully erect dripping onto her legs. He dragged his head up, letting his lips and teeth graze hard up her flesh as he went. She clasped his head to her, her fingers tangling in his unruly hair, and searched his eyes desperately. "Please, Pat ... again ..._now_ ...want you again ... please ... fuck me ... _fuck me hard now_ ..."

Hearing her desperate words, still so smooth but filthy from her elegant mouth, brought an unbearable throb from Pat's cock. A surge of stamina welled up inside him. His eyes sparked. She saw it and smiled rapturously in expectation. Grabbing her arms hard, he pulled her over to the bed and virtually threw her onto it. She cried out in delight, and knelt before him, spreading her legs to reveal herself ready once again. Climbing rapidly onto the bed behind her, he grabbed her hips and with a single grunt of preparation, thrust hard into the hilt immediately. She was jerked up the bed and cried out with the sudden force, but moved back, grinding herself against him.

He could not think, all he knew was the feel of her sheathing him, and his need to fill her completely. He pulled back and immediately she moaned with the loss. But she did not have to wait long as almost instantly he thrust harder than ever into her again. His hands clasped her hips and he moved steadily now, in long, hard strokes in and out, his urgent rock-hard cock flaming her walls and stroking her g-spot with each thrust.

The woman beneath him started to moan incoherently, but he caught her desperate need. "More ... harder ... _harder ... please_ ... I need it ... god, Pat ... _so good ... harder_ ..."

He could only oblige, and with a few final deep thrusts he felt her come undone around him. Her words morphed into a delirious groan of ecstasy and she convulsed. He gripped her hips to control her spasming limbs as ecstasy gripped her body. He felt her walls clamping down hard on him inside. He could take no more and burst into her as his pleasure erupted within him. A primordial noise was torn from his throat and he felt his long hot shoots exploding up into her.

As the last remnants of their ecstasy left their throbbing bodies, Pat could do no more but collapse onto her body as it too sank into the bed.

He lay, slick with sweat atop her, unable to move, just as before.

They did not sleep at all that night. Their bodies instinctively sought each other out, tasting every part of each other.

They lost track of how many times they brought each other to the most shattering of climaxes, or how they had done it. At one point, Pat was aware of her deep wet mouth once again on him, sucking, teasing, licking, pulling him hard down into her throat, further than he thought possible. He had come frantically, pushing her head onto him as his hot cum had filled her mouth. She had brought her head up to his and stroking his face tenderly he had watched her swallow him hard into her. It filled him with undiluted appreciation and pleasure; never had Nikki done that for him.

Two crazy people perfect for each other.


End file.
